


The Drive-In

by NoPleaseStayHere



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Job, Car Sex, F/M, Public Sex, drive in, honestly just a bunch of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPleaseStayHere/pseuds/NoPleaseStayHere
Summary: Bughead gets down and dirty at the drive-in. Smut.





	The Drive-In

"Alright," Jughead murmured. "Two tickets to the double feature, two cokes and a bag of twizzlers." He opened his car door and handed Betty the drinks to put in the cup holders.

"I've never seen The Goonies."

"You've seen Stand by Me, though, right?"

"Yeah, a million times. I love that movie! Which one's first?"

They were at the Drive-In in Greendale, content in F.P.'s truck. Jughead hadn't been to the Drive-In since Riverdale's closed.

"The Goonie's first, then Stand By Me." As if on cue, the screen lit up. There were few cars around them since they came on a Thursday night. They had parked behind everyone else.

x

"What did you think?" Jughead murmured as he took another swig of coke. 

"It was amazing. A classic. How did you not make me watch it before?"

Jughead shrugged as the second movie started, Betty leaned into him. He put his drink back in the holder and placed his hand on Betty's bare leg.

Betty bit her lip as Jughead smoothed his thumb over her smooth skin.

"I can't concentrate when you do that, Jug."

"So? You've seen this movie before."

Betty took a deep breath. "You want to play like that?"

Jughead chuckled and ran his hand a little higher up Betty's leg.

Betty placed her hand on Jughead's thigh, her fingers dancing across his jeans until they landed on his zipper. She could feel him hardening under her hand. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she unzipped his fly and wrapped her hand around him.

"Betty," He murmured.

"Don't start something you can't finish my dear."

Jughead gripped Betty's thigh tightly as he felt her hot breath against him. His eyes rolled back in his head as she flicked her tongue against his tip.

"C-Christ, Bets."

Betty moaned with him still in her mouth, the sensation make Jughead jerk forward. "Jesus."

Betty reached toward the hand Jughead still had on her thigh and pushed it up until he got the hint.

He thumbed at her bundle of nerves, making her gasp, the change of temperature around his shaft tightening his core.

"Jughead," She breathed. "I need you."

"There's people around us, Bets, I -"

Betty looked up at Jughead through her lashes and bit her lip.

"Fuck it," He murmured, pulling her up by the throat. "Take off your panties." He instructed.

Betty gasped, loving the feeling of Jughead's rough hands on her throat. She did as he instructed and pulled her thong off under her skirt.

Jughead rolled on a condom as Betty swung her leg over his lap, facing toward the screen. She slowly lowered herself onto him, the pressure suddenly inside of her making her gasp.

"Fuck, Bets." Jughead murmured. He pressed his mouth against her shoulder blade before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into her flesh.

Betty arched her back and slowly started to ride Jughead, picking up her pace as she found her rythm. 

"Fuck," He murmured again. He gripped her hips, his nails burning into her hipbones. "Yes," He said under his breath.

Betty rolled her hips and leaned back against Jughead's chest. He licked and nipped at her neck before she leaned towards the steering wheel. He gided her up and down the length of him. He reached around her body and thumbed at her clit.

She moaned loudly, her head rolling towards him. "Fuck, Juggie. Hey, does this thing have a backseat?"

"What?" Jughead said after a moment, completely dumbfounded.

Betty slowly moved off Jughead's lap and climbed into the tiny backseat. Jughead didn't move, just stared at Betty as she peeled her sweaty shirt off her body. "Well?" She cocked an eyebrow at Jughead.

He climbed in the back with her, pawing at her chest. He motioned at her to lie on her back but Betty shook her head, her knees propped on the bench. She positioned herself on all fours.

"Fuck me, Jughead."

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"We've never done it like this before, Jug."

Before she could finish her words, Jughead had entered her again. It was deeper and more intense than anything. She moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Jughead, yes."

He gripped her hips as he slammed into her over and over again, rougher and harder with every thrust.

"Fuck Betty," He murmured as he drove into her. "I'm gonna come."

"Not yet," She whispered. "T-this is too good."

He reached around her and rubbed her bundle of nerves. "Come with me, baby." He thrust into her.

"Fuck, Jughead." She whispered. "Keep doing that."

He pushed her further into the leather seat, his thrusts becoming sloppier. 

"Oh my god," Betty cried out, reaching for his arm to squeeze as she came.

"Fuck, Bets," Jughead moaned as he exploded inside of her. "Fuck," He murmured as he came down from his high.

He kissed Betty's forehead as he climbed into the front seat. "That was insane."

"You make me horny, what can I say?" Betty blushed.

"I love you, you know that?" Jughead beamed.

Betty pulled a twizzler out of the unopened package in front of her. They watched the movie before them and held hands.

They finished the movie, watching the cars pull out of the parking lot around them.

"You ready to go again?" Betty asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"Always," Jughead replied. He pulled her hair back and sunk his teeth into her neck.


End file.
